Grease the next Generation, a Grease FanFic FanFiction
by astarte.cupid's.wingman
Summary: hey all you hard core Greasers out there, here is my first fanfic, remember soon don' be too harsh wid the reviews


Grease the next generation Chapter 1A: Family tree, A Grease fanfic- FanFiction

Daniele Roberto 'Danny' Zuko (06.05.1941) and Sandra Louisa 'Sandy' Olsson (12.08.1941): married. 17.01.1963

Daniele James 'Danny' Zuko Jr (12.10.1963)

Evelyn Giana Rose 'Evie' Zuko (12.10.1963)

Bennett Edwin Lucas 'Beny' Zuko (19.03.1966)

Henry Nathaniel 'Harry' Zuko (11.11.1968)

Rico Adriano Fiore (19.10.1940) and Marlowe Adrienne 'Marlz' London (27.09.1941): married. 08/21/1960

Vincenzo Adriano 'Vinny' Fiore (18.05.1961)

Filippo Rico Emmanuel 'Phil' Fiore (30.11.1964)

Emilia Adriana 'Ada' Fiore (28.03.1967)

Carmelo Enzo Luciano 'Carl' Fiore (28.03.1967)

Marcelo Roberto 'Toro' Fiore (28.03.1967)

Kendall Nicolas 'Kenickie' Cardano (30.03.1941) and Elizabeth Mariana 'Betty' Rizzo (03.10.1941): married. 19.07.1961

Nicholas Luciano 'Nicky' Cardano (25.04.1962)

Elisabetta Lorena Louise 'Betty' Cardano (23.11.1966)

Francesco Adriano 'Franky' Cardano (30.05.1968)

Giovanni Fabiano 'Vance' Cardano (30.05.1968)

Alessandro Nico 'Sonny' LaTierri (19.06.1941) and Martiana Alessandra 'Marty' Marashino (22.08.1941): married. 24.02.1962

Alessandro Vittorio 'Sonny' LaTierri Jr (20.11.1962)

Alessandra Christina 'Alyssia' LaTierri (02.08.1964)

Ricardo Nico 'Ricky' LaTierri (18.03.1966)

Claudia Sorentia 'Sora' LaTierri (24.06.1969)

Roger Harrison Peter 'Putzie' Shaw (21.07.1941) and Jane Clarissa 'Jan' Moore (19.09.1941): married. 09.09.1962

Andrew Robert 'Andy' Shaw (22.07.1964)

Peter Harrison 'Petey' Shaw (22.07.1964)

Janice Elisabeth 'Janie' Shaw (08.12.1967)

Roger Thomas 'Jerry' Shaw Jr (30.06.1970)

Jason Alexander 'Jace' London (27.09.1941) and Gabriella Marie 'Gabbie' Jenson (08.11.1941): married. 27.10.1961

Benjamin Jason 'Benji' London (26.07.1962)

Gabriella Chelsea 'Ella' London (28.01.1965)

Alexander Joel 'Alex' London (22.05.1966)

Isabelle Nina Marie 'Belle' London (25.06.1968)

Jonothan James 'Johnny' London (26.02.1970)

Christopher Blair 'Chris' London (26.02.1970)

Lillian Virginia Paulina 'Lily' London (21.04.1972)

Charles Emerson 'Charlie' London (20.03.1973)

Adriano Marcus 'Doody' Calabrassi (30.01.1942) and Rhiannon Penelope 'Frenchy' Johnson (01.11.1941): married. 15.02.1964

Alexander Adriano 'Xander' Calabrassi (02.12.1964)

Marcus Ronaldo 'Marc' Calabrassi (26.06.1966)

Penelope Irina Adrianna 'Penny' Calabrassi (28.08.1968)

Domenico Giorgio 'Domi' Calabrassi (04.05.1971)

Thomas Elroy 'Tom' Chisum (08.05.1941) and Patricia Annalise 'Patty' Simcox (01.07.1941): married. 19.11.1961

Mitchell Elroy 'Royce' Chisum (21.09.1962)

Thomas Simcox 'Tommy' Chisum Jr (31.07.1965)

Patricia Marie 'Pam' Chisum (30.08.1968)

Annalise Naomi 'Annie' Chisum (22.02.1971)

Edward Steven 'Eddy' Chisum (04.04.1974)

Jacob Miller 'Jake' White (07.04.1941) and Evelyn Arielle 'Eva' O'Neill (21.06.1941): married. 09.11.1960

Jacob Elliot Joseph 'JJ' White Jr (08.01.1962)

Grace Ellen Arielle 'Gracie' White (15.09.1963)

John Aiden Miller 'Jack' White (31.12.1965)

Evelyn Amandine 'Dena' White (27.06.1967)

Roland Leroy Evan 'Landon' White (27.06.1967)

Blake Daniel 'Blade' White (28.04.1968)

Donald Neill 'Leon' White (06.07.1971)

Ashleigh Natalia 'Leah' White (13.08.1974)

Leonard Martin 'Leo' Jones (19.05.1941) and Charlene Michelle 'Cha-Cha' DiGregorio (30.09.1941): married.

23.10.1960

Eileen Joni Miranda 'Elmirra' Jones (29.04.1962)

Charlene Anita 'Sharly' Jones (29.04.1962)

Leonard James 'Lenny' Jones Jr (31.10.1964)

Michelle Ira Elena 'Shelley' Jones (29.07.1967)

Albert Lyle Chase 'Bertie' Jones (10.07.1970)

Matthew Lance Knox 'Matt' Jones (12.06.1971)

Alessandra Louisa 'Dana' Cardano (08.07.1943) and Dante Allan 'Dane' Carmago (10.12.1940): married. 20.12.1962 – 11.10.1973: divorced

Luciano Petro 'Luke' Carmago (London) (29.08.1963)

Alessandra Carlina 'Alli' Carmago (London) (31.05.1965)

Dante Riccardo 'Don' Carmago (London) (29.06.1967)

Carinya Liza Emiliana 'Carrie' Carmago (London) (25.10.1970)

Andrico Emmanuelle 'Adrian' Carmago (London) (12.03.1973)

Alessandra Louisa 'Dana' Cardano (08.07.1943) and Mitchell Ryan 'Mac' London (17.06.1943): married. 08/09/1974

Luciano Petro 'Luke' Carmago London (29.08.1963, adopted 11.03.1975)

Alessandra Carlina 'Alli' Carmago London (31.05.1965, adopted 11.03.1975)

Dante Riccardo 'Don' Carmago London (29.06.1967, adopted 11.03.1975)

Carinya Liza Emiliana 'Carrie' Carmago London (25.10.1970, adopted 11.03.1975)

Andrico Emmanuelle 'Adrian' Carmago London (12.03.1973, adopted 11.03.1975)

David Adam Mitchell 'Dave' London (16.07.1975)

Alexandra Louise 'Alexis' London (16.07.1975)

Robert Joshua Ryan 'Robby' London (29.03.1977)

Johannes Luciano 'Johnny' Nogerrelli (16.06.1943) and Paulette Renee 'Rena' Rebchuck (08.08.1943): married. 14.03.1962

Johannes Leonardo 'Joel' Nogerrelli (28.09.1963)

Paulette Christine 'Christy' Nogerrelli (30.12.1964)

Robertino Ronaldo 'Terry' Nogerrelli (12.01.1967)

Daniele Alessandro 'Sandro' Nogerrelli (18.06.1968)

Luciana Victoria Arlaina 'Alana' Nogerrelli (24.11.1971)

Lorenzo Paolo Alfonso 'Alfie' Nogerrelli (30.10.1973)

Lewis Andrew 'Lou' Dimucci (18.07.1943) and Sharon Jacinta Cooper (07.10.1943): married. 11.08.1963

Michael Lucas 'Micah' Dimucci (20.06.1964)

Lewis Adrian 'Louie' Dimucci Jr (20.06.1964)

Jacinta Elise 'Jacqui' Dimucci (16.10.1966)

Cooper Ronaldo 'Corey' Dimucci (30.04.1969)

Amilia Greta Sharon 'Millie' Dimucci (27.01.1974)

Michael Jonas 'Mikey' Carrington (11.07.1943) and Stephanie Camille 'Steph' Zinnonae (23.06.1943): married. 23.12.1963

Connor Henry Albert 'Colby' Carrington (22.11.1964)

Michael James 'Mike' Carrington Jr (11.06.1966)

Lucille Ana Gretel 'Lucy' Carrington (08.10.1967)

Robert Anthony 'Bert' Carrington (29.05.1969)

Camille Frederica 'Cammie' Carrington (29.05.1969)

Stephanie Hannah 'Stephie' Carrington (28.11.1971)

Zachary George 'Zach' Carrington (22.06.1973)

Jane May Diana 'Jade' Carrington (27.05.1974)

Richard Paul 'Rick' Ford (20.02.1942) and Leslie Alice 'Lissa' Taylor (26.10.1942): married. 13.11.1961

Richard Andrew 'Drew' Ford Jr (24.01.1963)

Leslie Erin Charlotte 'Lessy' Ford (12.11.1964)

Paul Robin Taylor 'Rorie' Ford (19.08.1966)

Alice Bethany 'Ceci' Ford (15.12.1968)

Brandon Elias Wilton 'Ronny' Ford (23.03.1971)

Alistair Logan 'Starr' Ford (27.04.1972)

Eleanor Jasmine 'Leanne' Ford (23.07.1974)

Roberto Paolo 'Rocky' Calieri (28.06.1941) and Christina Miranda 'Tina' Mackenzie (30.07.1941): married. 17.09.1961

Antonio Michael 'Ace' Calieri (20.05.1963)

William Peter 'Billy' Calieri (20.05.1963)

Christina Alexia 'Chrissie' Calieri (10.08.1964)

Paul Randall Avery 'Randy' Calieri (14.04.1966)

Miranda Irene Alisha 'Sierra' Calieri (17.07.1969)

Joseph Mackenzie 'Joey' Calieri (22.01.1972)

* Frederick Edward 'Fred' Cassidy (07.07.1940) und Clarissa Maribel 'Clara' Hurst (29.11.1940): verh. 15.08.1959

* James Matthew 'Jem' Cassidy (15.10.1960)

* Frederick Hurst 'Freddy' Cassidy Jr (15.10.1960)

* Clarissa Genesis 'Jenna' Cassidy (14.05.1962)

* Carlyle Edward 'Teddy' Cassidy (07.12.1964)

* Walter Victor 'Walt' Cassidy (20.01.1968)

* Nathaniel Martin 'Nate' Cassidy (06.11.1972)

(This family does not appear at any point within the main story, this family is just mutual friends with the Fiores' and are rarely seen since they reside in Winnipeg, Canada.)


End file.
